


Who Makes You Happy

by naturalnik95



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, F/M, Kissing, Love Confession, Oblivious Stiles, Stiles Fic, Stiles Stilinski fic, Stiles fanfic, Stiles x reader - Freeform, Teen Wolf, idiot stiles, lydia martin - Freeform, stiles stilinski - Freeform, stiles stilinski x reader - Freeform, teen wolf fic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturalnik95/pseuds/naturalnik95
Summary: Stiles realizes (more like told) who he truly should be with.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Original Character(s), Stiles Stilinski/Original Female Character(s), Stiles Stilinski/Reader
Kudos: 62





	Who Makes You Happy

You slapped your case study onto the table in front of your partner with enthusiasm, a bright red 99/100 circled at the top. 

“Hah! Eat it, Stilinksi.” Stiles groaned in defeat as he looked down at his 98/100. “I believe you now owe me pizza and a movie of my choice, sucker.” 

Stiles grinned up at you as you started bouncing up and down on the balls of your feet and shaking his shoulders with excitement. Nodding his head in acceptance, he shoved his case study into his bag hastily and gestured for you to lead the way out of the classroom. 

“You better pick something good. I don’t think I can handle another night of romantic comedies.” He teased and nudged your shoulder a couple times. You glanced up at him for a fraction of a second and your cheeks started to heat up. 

“I was kind of thinking A Walk to Remember,” Stiles puffed up slightly at the pick before you continued, “but then I decided on Return of the Jedi.” You smiled widely as the irritation disappeared and his face brightened.

“You are a saint!” He exclaimed and threw his arm over your shoulder lazily as you walked out of the FBI building into the blazing afternoon.

You let yourself lean into him for a moment, enjoying how intoxicating he smelled and how good his body felt against yours. Just as fast as it had happened, he had pulled away from you and started to walk backwards to look at you. 

“I just want to know how you cheated to get that score. There’s no way you could have beat me.” Stiles joked, loving to see how worked up you got. You opened your mouth to protest when he winked at you. You rolled your eyes at him, an annoyed smirk playing at the edge of your lips. 

Your eyes flickered over to him, “you’re gonna fall on your ass if you keep walking like that.” The moment the words left your lips, Stiles’ feet tangled together and he was falling backwards, limbs flailing everywhere. 

You giggled as you watched him lay on the ground, his eyes closed, contemplating if that had really just happened. 

“Well, I’m not one to say I told you so but…” 

“Oh please, your catchphrase is ‘I told you so’.” Stiles couldn’t help but chuckle at the look of amusement on your face. “What can I say, I guess I fell for you.” 

Your heart fluttered and your eyes connected with his golden eyes for a fraction of a second too long. Butterflies were swarming your stomach from the way he was watching you, but the reminder of his girlfriend itched at the back of your mind and you cleared your throat awkwardly. Reaching a hand out, you pulled Stiles to his feet and promptly dropped the hold. He sidestepped and you could feel the tension in the noticeable space between your bodies. 

“Um, so I was thinking pizza for dinner. Does that sound good or were you wanting something different?” You asked in an attempt to get back to normal. 

“Yes, I’ve been craving pizza all week. I need that sweet melty cheese to relieve my stress of this hell week.” Stiles rubbed the back of his neck, squeezing the tight muscles that were growing. 

Thrilled at the choice, you fist pumped the air, “I was hoping you’d say that. I had this dream last night that I got turned into a chicken dumpling and a bunch of giants were trying to dunk me in soy sauce. I just don’t think I could eat one in good conscious tonight.” You shivered at the memory of your dream. 

Stiles threw his head back and started cracking up, “I can see how that might be slightly terrifying, but I can picture you as a dumpling and I think you’d be totally adorable.” You scrunched your face at him, pretending to be embarrassed at his sentiment instead of dwelling on the fact that the guy you had a massive crush on just called you adorable.

Thankfully, you spotted your dorm building in the distance and could put all your focus on that, instead of the handsome man babbling about something he’d read next to you. As you reached the building, you both flashed your badges at the front door guard and waved at a few other friends in the common room. 

“Let me just change out of the monkey suit and we can head to your room.” Stiles said over his shoulder to you as he loosened his necktie. 

You nodded in response as you watched his back muscles tense and release through his shirt. He glanced back at you over his shoulder and you jumped slightly realizing you hadn’t answered out loud. 

“Uh yea-yes,” you cleared your throat again, “yes that would be magnificent.” 

Stiles raised his eyebrow with confusion but laughed it off before pulling his key out and opening his room. You shook your head trying to get your mind back in the right space. 

You kept your eyes focused on the swirl pattern of the carpet, following in behind him, when you slammed face first into his back. You looked up at him standing frozen in his spot and then you peaked around his body to see a gorgeous redhead lounging on his bed. 

“Lyds? What are you doing here?” Stiles burst into a flurry of movement, stepping forward and tugging the girl into a tight hug. Your chest filled with melancholy and you averted your stare to the window. “Wow, hey, Y/N this is Lydia, my-my girlfriend. And Lydia, this is Y/N, she’s uh my partner in class.” Stiles chuckled nervously. 

Immediately, you put on a happy face and smiled at the girl. “It’s really great to meet you, Stiles talks about you all the time.” 

Lydia flashed a small smile and Stiles let out another nervous snicker. “Well thanks, it’s nice to meet you too. Stiles said you’re the best partner he could have hoped for and a good friend too.” Your tummy flipped. 

“So what are you doing here, Lyds?” Stiles interrupted, slinking an arm around her waist. 

“I just thought I’d surprise you since it was the weekend and I was already going to be in town for a Math Theory Workshop. Besides, it’s been a while since we’ve really had a chance to talk since you’ve been so busy.” 

Slowly, you took step after step backwards towards the door. It had been a long week and you weren’t planning on spending the whole evening watching Stiles cuddle with his supermodel girlfriend. You weren’t even sure you could handle ten more minutes of being in the same room as her without bursting into an embarrassing amount of tears.

When the door was just a step out of reach, you said, “I’d better let you two have some alone time, but it was really nice to meet you officially, Lydia.” You waved your hand once in their direction as they both snapped their attention to you. “I guess I’ll just see you on Monday, Stilinksi. I’ve got to rest up for another full week of kicking your ass.” You taunted before shooting out the door and down the hallway like a bullet. 

A hush fell over the room as Lydia and Stiles both stared at the spot you had stood previously. 

“Well she seems nice.” Lydia quipped before slipping out of Stiles’ hold and starting to dig through her bag. 

Stiles’ eyes darted to his girlfriend standing in his dorm room. He should be ecstatic but instead he was feeling a little discontent that he wouldn’t be spending the night watching Star Wars with you like he’d been looking forward to all week. 

“Yeah, uh she’s awesome…” He trailed off as Lydia kept rummaging through her things, pulling things-his things-out and setting them to the side. “Are you looking for something specific there, Lyds?” 

Lydia hooked a loose strand of hair that kept falling in her face behind her ear with frustration before standing up and looking at her boyfriend. She took a second to appreciate the man before her. He still looked exactly like the same boy who had fallen in love with her all those years ago. But now, he had this air of maturity to him. She could see how much more sure of himself that he was. It was also impossible for her to ignore that he just didn’t look at her the same way anymore. 

They had both known that you were lying through your teeth when you said Stiles talked about Lydia all the time. When the truth was, he barely mentioned her when he was with all of his classmates, especially you, and he just didn’t make the time to call her like he used to. 

She sighed, “I’m giving you back your stuff, Sti.” 

Stiles’ face blanched and his eyes went wide. “Um can I ask why? Did I do something wrong?” 

“Not wrong, per say…” Lydia trailed off. She wanted to be heartbroken or devastated but it just felt like the end of a chapter. She took a step towards him and slipped her hand into his. 

“So what is it?” Stiles looked a little defeated and she wanted to caress his mole-speckled cheek. But that wouldn’t do either of them any good, so she just squeezed his hand reassuringly. 

“You know you’re in love with her, right?” 

Stiles didn’t even have to ask to know exactly who she was talking about. “Since when?” 

“Since forever. It’s why I’m breaking up with you.” 

He knew he should be devastated, but truthfully, he just felt relief. Lydia watched the emotions pass over his face and she knew it had been the right decision. She truly loved Stiles but it wasn’t the same as when they had first started this. She knew she would also support him in everything, but he was her best friend, not her boyfriend. 

“I’m sorry that it happened this way, Lyds. You know, I never meant for this to happen. Hell, I’ve been planning on marrying you since third grade.” 

Lydia gave him a sad smile at the thought of what may have been in another life. “Sti, I want you to marry someone you’re actually in love with.” 

Stiles tugged her hand lightly and engulfed her in a hug. “You’ve always been one of the good ones. I have no doubt you’re gonna go far in life, kid.” He said into her curly red hair. 

“Yeah yeah, now stop talking and go get the girl.” Lydia pushed him away graciously and Stiles gracelessly stumbled toward door. “Uh Sti, I think you’re forgetting something.” She hollered before he could leave. 

He whirled around and looked at her, rolling his eyes when he remembered, he leapt forward and pecked a kiss on her cheek, “thanks, Lyds.” 

“No, you spaz, you need to change into something better than you regular uniform. She sees you in that all the time.” 

Stiles snapped his fingers in agreeance before yanking off his white button up and digging through his drawers, random pieces of clothing flying in every direction. Finally, he found his lucky flannel and flung his arms through the arm holes. He spun around and vanished out into the hallway. Lydia let out another heavy sigh before turning to start gathering the rest of his things for when he returned. 

Heavy footsteps thudded against the floor as he raced to your door. He had been to your room a handful of times for movie nights or study sessions and he had the location burned into his brain. 

Your door shone like a beacon at the end of the hallway and he slowed to a stop in front of it. Praying for courage to show up, he rapped his knuckles on your door softly. There were faint sounds of you shuffling around and he thought he could barely make out sniffling. He was so nervous and it felt like a swarm of snakes was slithering around in his stomach.

After what seemed like an eternity, the door creaked open and your tear-stained face peaked out from the dark.Stiles watched shock pass over your face while you hurried to wipe away a few stray tears that were left. 

“Wh-what,” your voice cracked, “what are you doing here, Stiles?” 

“We had a movie night planned…”

“Yeah, that sort of got canceled when your girlfriend showed up.” You snapped, a little harsher than intended. 

Stiles hovered a little closer to the door, “can I just come in? Please, Y/N?” He begged when you crossed your arms over your chest. 

You searched his eyes, the urge to give in to him overtaking your need to be left alone and cry in peace. Stiles’ determination wavered and he was beginning to think you really wouldn’t let him in when you nodded and stepped back to give him room. 

You sniffed again and dragged yourself to sit on the edge of your bed. Stiles took a minute to take in your form. You’d already changed into your gray Federal Bureau of Investigation tshirt and your ratty navy pajama shorts. He was amazed at how beautiful and cozy you looked to him, but his heart squeezed at your puffy eyes that were avoiding looking at him. 

He plopped down next to you, “why are you crying? What happened? I just saw you a little while ago.” 

“It’s nothing, Stiles,” You croaked, “just…why are you here? You should be spending as much time with Lydia as possible.” 

Stiles twiddled his thumbs for a second, “We broke up.” 

“You what?” You sat up straight, completely forgetting your own pain. “Oh my god, are you okay? What happened? You guys seemed so excited to see each other.” 

“We were, are, glad to see each other. Look, I really love Lydia, but not the way that I should love my girlfriend.” Your brows furrowed in confusion. 

Stiles cautiously picked up your hand that had been resting between your bodies. 

“Lydia knew that I…liked someone else the way that I should like her. And she thought that I deserved to be with the person who makes me happy.” 

Blood rushed behind your ears. The sensation of Stiles hand in yours was causing your breath to catch but you were trying to focus on the words he was saying to you.

“Do you like someone in our class?” You all but shouted at him, interrupting his sentence. 

Stiles’ head bowed as he chuckled to himself. “Yeah, you might even know her.” He winked cheekily and you gulped heavy with nerves. 

“Stiles…” 

“Why were you crying?” Stiles softly interrupted you. 

You looked down to your clasped hands, the words felt heavy on your tongue. “Because the guy that I like has…had a girlfriend.” 

You kept your eyes trained on your bedspread, the possibility of dying from embarrassment crossed your mind the longer he stayed silent. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath trying to gain the courage to look at him. 

You mustered up all the bravery you could and opened your eyes to glance up at Stiles, just to find him grinning at you like he’d won the lottery. Heat flushed your cheeks and you lost the battle at suppressing a smile. 

“You like me?” Stiles asked timidly. 

“How could I not?” You blurted out, tired of holding back the truth. “You’re hilarious and intelligent, you always know what to say or do to make my day better, you challenge me to be a better agent and person. And you’re extremely attractive without even trying.” 

It was Stiles’ turn to flush at the compliments you were doting on him. The words suddenly registered in your mind and you fell back on your pillows in exasperation, fear that you might have just freaked him out. But your heart leapt into your throat as you felt Stiles lean over your body, his chest pressed against yours. You gripped his biceps firmly, secretly admiring how wonderful they felt, all while trying to ground yourself as the room started spinning around you. 

His face was inches away from yours and his minty breath was covering your face, fogging every one of your intelligent thoughts. You were desperate to hear what he was going to say next. 

“So you think I’m attractive?” He purred out, trying to be cute. 

You huffed grumpily and pushed his chest, but he slipped his arms underneath your body so that you couldn’t move him off of you. In reality, you didn’t really want him to get off you but you couldn’t let him know that. 

“Did you just come here to mock me, Stilinksi?” Your lips pursed into a pout. 

“Not at all.” He whispered, inching forward slow enough to give you time to pull away. You didn’t want to pull away, you never wanted this moment to end. 

Finally, he tilted his head and pressed his lips to yours timidly. The moment your lips connected, it lit a fire in the pit of your belly and you slipped your arms over his shoulders, all hesitation gone. 

Every time he pushed, you pulled. When you twisted, he turned. You two moved in sync with each other and you suddenly knew how it was supposed to feel with every other person you’d ever been with. 

The overwhelming need for air took over your senses and you broke apart from him. Stiles’ eyes were still closed with his lips puckered and you had to giggle at how wonderfully silly he looked. Slowly his eyelids lifted and he gave you a sheepish grin like he was completely dazed. Sweetly, you brushed your lips against his one more time. 

“Did you just come here to kiss me, Stilinski?” You asked playfully. 

Stiles grazed his nose against yours, enjoying every moment of having you in his arms. “No, I came here to watch Star Wars with the girl I like. Kissing you was just an added bonus.”


End file.
